Prior art assemblies include a slider member engagable with a gear selector lever and a cassette member engagable with a key lock. The slider member and the cassette member are integrally connected by a core element. A gear selector lever is retained within a pocket defined by the slider member. The cassette member engages the projection of a key lock and prevents movement of the assembly when the key lock is in the off position. The cassette member is urged by a spring. When the key is moved to the on position, the spring moves the cassette member and the slider member to allow the gear selector lever to move out of the pocket and out of the park position. To return the assembly to the park position, the gear selector lever is manually moved into the pocket. The gear selector lever engages a finger on the slider member and pulls the slider member and the cassette back to the park position. The force provided by the gear selector lever to the finger must overcome the force of the spring acting on the cassette member to place the assembly in the park position.
In prior art assemblies, the slider member which defines the pocket is stamped metal. The stamped metal contains an extension which prevents the gear selector lever from being moved from the park position when the key is in the off position. If the user attempts to move the gear selector lever while the key is in the off position, the gear selector lever engages the extension. High forces can be transmitted to the extension since the gear selector lever has a long moment arm.
The prior art assemblies are deficient in that they tend to be damaged by forces transmitted to them by the gear selector lever when in an off position. In particular, the extension and slider become damaged by the forces applied to them by the gear selector lever. That is, prior art assemblies are not well adapted to prevent damage caused by forces transmitted to them by the gear selector lever.